Eyewear with replaceable lenses typically include a frame and one or more removable lenses. The frame may enclose the lens fully (i.e., extend around the entire circumference of the lens), in which case the frame may be equipped with a mechanism to allow the frame to be opened for removing the lens. In some cases, the frame may partially enclose the lens, in which case the frame may include a retention mechanism to retain the lens in place during use. Some examples of eyewear in which individual temples are removable from the lens have been developed. However, in existing eyewear of this kind, the coupling mechanism between the lens and eyewear may be unduly complex or cumbersome for a user to operate, or may have other deficiencies which result in a suboptimal user experience. Thus, improvements in eyewear with removable lenses may be desired.